


Dog Eat Dog

by tattooeddevil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wait, that dog is not Sam?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Eat Dog

"You're kidding, right?"

Dean startles at Sam's voice. He stares at the dog in his arms with wide eyes, before leaning in slightly and whispering in the dog's ear.

"Was that you?"

Sam sighs heavily and flips on the light in the motel room. Dean jumps up from the bed, and the dog, and swirls to face Sam. A shocked look crosses his face and his eyes fly back to the dog still lying on the bed. Looks back at Sam, then the dog and then Sam again.

"Sam?"

Sam rolls his eyes and enters the room before slamming the door shut and flopping down in one of the rickety chairs at the wobbly table. Dean's wide eyes still flickering between Sam and the dog on the bed. Which is, now that Sam takes a closer look, missing patches of its floppy hair scattered all over its body.

"Wanna tell me what's up with the dog and why you thought it was me?"

Dean turns bright red at the question and he turns his eyes to the ground where he scuffing his toe in the dirty carpet. He shrugs and mumbles something unintelligible to Sam's ears.

"Say what?"

Dean sighs and peeks up at Sam through his eyelashes.

"He has your hair. And eyes."

Sam just stares at Dean for a second, unsure whether to laugh at Dean or shake him for being so stupid. He settles for a snort at which Dean blushes and looks away again.

"He has my hair? Seriously, Dean?"

Dean throws his hands up in surrender and huffs.

"Okay, fine! You weren't here when I woke up and he was! He had your hair, your eyes and size. Look at it, the thing is huge! I figured you got cursed or something."

Now Sam does laugh. It's even more ridiculous than he thought. He figured Dean just got temporarily insane and adopted a stray dog, while also forgetting he had a little brother. But, a curse?

Dean glares at him and flops down on his bed. It startles the dog awake and it looks up at Dean with soulful eyes. Dean gestures between the dog and Sam with an exclaimed "See?", and Sam shakes his head.

"So what? You thought it was me and decided to cuddle me back to human form?"

Dean's back to blushing at the reminder of how Sam found him. He buries his fingers in the dog's hair and scratches it softly.

"No. I was just - He was dirty and had flees and he smelled foul, so I bathed him. He was cold, so I - "

Dean trails off, but Sam knows where this was going. Maybe Dean had gone insane after all.

"So you were cuddling it back to warmth? Wow, Dean."

Dean glares at Sam again before confusion takes over his features.

"Where were you anyway?"

That reminds Sam of the evening he had. And even more of the fact Dean wasn't lifting a finger to save him from the crazy women holding him captive, trying to make him their sex slave. He'd been kissed by so many lips and his face had been pressed between so many breasts he'd lost count. Dean would have loved it. But Dean was nurturing a dog he thought was Sam back to health while Sam had been subjected to hours of bad dirty talk and gallons of disgusting drinks while the women tried out a dozen different spells on him. And failed.

"Oh you know, fighting off stay-at-home-amateur-witch-moms trying to make me into their lustsub. Another day at the office."

If Dean's eyes got any wider, they would pop out of their sockets. It reminded Sam of those cartoon characters in those Warner Brothers cartoons.

"But hey, you were busy, I get it. I'm sure you would have come to my rescue if you hadn't been picking flees from a mutt."

The dog raises its head at that and Sam scowls at it. He loves dogs, but right now he resents this one for having been able to snuggle up on the bed - Sam's bed! - all night.

"I'm sorry. If I'd known - "

Dean trails off again, but Sam speaks perfect 'Dean' and knows what he means. It deflates anything else he was gearing up towards and he lets the silence stretch out a little. When he looks back up, Dean is still scratching the dog's head and the dog has crawled almost into his lap. It actually looks kinda sweet.

"So what are we gonna do with Scruffy here?"

Dean shrugs, never looking up from where he is now rubbing the dog's belly. Realization dawns on Sam and his first impulse is to object. But right then, the dog climbs fully into Dean's lap and starts licking Dean's face. Dean laughs, a full-out, genuine laugh and Sam can't say no.

"You wanna keep him?"

Dean grins with sparkling eyes.

"Can we?"

It sounds so like a five year old it startles a laugh out of Sam.

"Fine. But you train it. And if it ever humps my leg, it goes."

Dean nods to hard Sam's afraid his head might fall off. He rolls his eyes, which land on the bowl at the foot of his bed. He walks up to it and picks it up to smell it.

"Dean, did you feed the dog beer from this?"


End file.
